Heart's Desire
by RadCherishIsEve
Summary: Eighteen years ago, Katherine Hillard gave up her baby daughter to the Graysons, scared that she won't be able to give her what she needs. Now, her daughter knows who Kat is and she isn't taking no for an answer.
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the settings, just the plot.**

 **A.N.: Hey everyone! I'm back! But this time with a Power Rangers story, which is something new to me. This story revolves around Katherine Hillard and Sydney Drew and the main pairings are Adam/Katherine and Bridge/Syd. If it's not your thing, then that's okay. If you're still here, I hope you enjoy!**

 **A.N. 2: Don't mind me, just fixing my mistakes in terms of spelling and stuff. Also, I've been very inspired lately, so I may update this story soon…**

 **Prologue**

Sometimes in life, you've got to make decisions that break your heart. But you also know that it's for the best. And that's just what Katherine Hillard is doing at the moment.

Katherine Hillard swept her feet by the door and smiled at the couple in front of her. "Carter, Dana. Hi."

The baby she had just given birth to was sleeping soundly on the stroller she had gotten just the day before.

"You're actually going to do it?" Dana Mitchell-Grayson asks. "You can back out anytime. We don't mind."

"No, it needs to be done."

Carter gestures toward the couch, "Please, sit."

"Thank you," Kat says. She wheels the stroller nearer to the couple before sitting down across from them. "You've made up your mind, too, I see."

Katherine Hillard was impregnated by her college sweetheart. And although she's an adult now, she knows she can't raise the lovely child on her own. The child deserves all that she needs and wants and more. Katherine can't give her that. Not now when the baby needs more than just needs and wants.

A rich couple like Carter and Dana Grayson can handle her. A rich couple that wants children of their own but cannot. A rich couple that can give the baby anything and everything she wants.

"Are you sure about this, honey?" Dana asks. "We know you'll be a great mother, you're already great with children."

Katherine nods, dry tears in her eyes. "I can't give her what she needs. It's not that I'm ready, Dana. But with the financial status I have now…I just…I can't. She needs a better place to stay."

"And you don't want to put her up for adoption because you're scared she'll go to the wrong family," Carter Grayson clarifies.

"She can pass as your daughter," Katherine says, "she has the same eyes as Dana."

"Because she's got your eyes," Dana says with a smile.

Katherine and Dana can pass as sisters. Both have blonde hair and blue, sparkling eyes. Both are model material and they've both been asked by different agencies to model for them.

"But people will know she's not ours, even if we do have the same eyes," Dana tells her. Angel Grove knows that the Graysons can't have children. They've already adopted one daughter, Lauren, and they have always wanted another one.

They got Lauren last year when she was five years old, and even she knows that it's impossible for her adoptive parents to have children (she only knows that they can't have children, not the whole story).

There's a child that's peeping out from the foyer and Katherine smiles at her. "Hi, Lauren."

"Hi, Ms. Kat," the small, blonde girl waves. "Why are you crying? Are you okay? Do you need a hug?"

Katherine wipes the tears away from her face and gives a forced chuckle. "Oh, just a little emotional, is all. Nothing to worry about. But I would love a hug from you."

The little girl runs to her and embraces the older woman. "Don't cry, Ms. Kat." Lauren looks to the side and sees the stroller with the sleeping baby. "Is she yours?"

Katherine gives a tight smile. "She's your baby sister."

Lauren gasps in delight. "Really?" Walking carefully towards the baby, Lauren coos lightly. "We're going to have so much fun!"

"Lauren, sweetie, why don't you give us adults some time alone first," Dana says.

"Can I bring my baby sister with me?" Lauren pouts.

"Not yet, sweetie," Carter says. "Ms. Kat, your mother and I still need to talk about her."

"Okay then." Lauren coos one more time before disappearing behind a door.

"Lauren loves her already." Katherine observes. "I think she's meant to be here." A small chuckle exits her mouth. "What do you think?"

"Katherine, this is a big decision," Dana starts to say, "we all live here in Angel Grove, you'll be seeing her."

Katherine nods. "I know, I know. I thought about that. And I'm glad I'd get to see her grow up in some way. And maybe one day, when she's older, we can tell her the truth."

"Yeah, maybe," Carter murmurs.

"Take her," Katherine pleads. "Please."

Carter and Dana look at each other.

"I'm her birth mother and he's…he's her birth father, that's what I wrote in the birth certificate. But as long as she doesn't see them, she's yours." Katherine tries to stop herself from crying but she can't. Tears stream down and she sobs quietly. "She's yours."

"We'll take her," Dana finally says. "You can visit her anytime you want, Kat. She's still yours."

Katherine smiles.

"Have you named her already?" Carter asks.

"Sydney. I named her Sydney."

 **Chapter 1**

The night before, Katherine Hillard was having a great time with her three best friends. It was the fifth death anniversary of their friend, Trini Kwan-Taylor. It was also Kat's friend's, Tanya Sloan (now Tanya Sloan-Taylor), first time to celebrate the anniversary after marrying Trini's widower, Zack.

"Don't worry, Tan," Kimberly Hart said, "I've known Trini since we were wee babies," she put up her forefinger and thumb to show just how 'wee babies' they were, "if there's anyone she would want Zack to end up with, it'd be one of us. You included."

Aisha Campbell nodded in agreement. "She would hate it if Zack ended up with Angela." They all shuddered.

At the end of the night they all raised their margaritas in the air and toasted, "To Trini!"

Kat smiles at the memory as she fixes herself some aspirin. Girls Night Out always ended with aspirin in the morning. Her phone rings and she cringes at the sound. "Shh," she shushes. "Don't be so loud!" She reaches for her phone and sees a message from Tanya. ' _Heya, girl. How's the morning doing?_ ' She smiles and replies, ' _I cringed at the sound of my phone. :)_ '

Thank the Lord that it's Saturday. "Two days of rest," she mutters.

Being a dance instructor in the university doesn't really give her much, nor is it any work. But Katherine loves it and she loves working with the children—ahem, young adults. And she gets to be in the same faculty center as her best friend, Tanya. Life's pretty good for Katherine Hillard. Sure, there's that missing hole in her heart, but she's learned to live with it. Eighteen years, after all. Time helps you move on from things. But it doesn't stop her from thinking about her Sydney every day.

For Katherine Hillard having best friends like Kimberly Hart-Cranston, Aisha Campbell-DeSantos and Tanya Sloan-Taylor is a dream come true. Their bond is like that of sisters—it could even be stronger.

Kimberly is the eldest. Her popularity makes her seem hard to approach. But she's one of the nicest people she's ever met. She used to be a gymnast for the Pan Globals but after injuring herself while practicing, she decided to retire and move back to Angel Grove to be with her husband, Billy Cranston. Here, she's opened a gym for little children called Hart of Gold.

Aisha Campbell is something else. She's tough and smart, a combination Katherine has always wanted. She also seems hard to approach, and maybe she is, but that's a different story. She loves animals and opened up her own veterinary clinic co-owned by a man by the name of Cole Evans. She's married to her childhood friend, Rocky DeSantos.

Then there's Tanya. Sweet, sweet, Tanya. People say that she and Katherine are twins from a different mother. They're both not what they seem, and by that, they mean, they're tougher and more capable than they look. She, too, works in Angel Grove University as a choir master. She dated Zack two years after Trini's death, and then married him after two years of dating.

Katherine can't leave out Trini Kwan. She grew up with Kimberly and they've been inseparable ever since. She loved almost everything that had to do with peace, she also was a Youth delegate in a Sweden Peace Conference. For Katherine, Trini was a role model. She and Zack danced around each other for years before finally admitting their love for one another. She was a martial arts instructor in the same dojo Adam Park worked at.

And just thinking about Adam sends Katherine in a frenzy. But that's for a later story.

She never doubted her best friends, nor was she jealous of the fact that they were all married and she...well, isn't.

"If there's one thing Kat beat us in, it's having a baby," Aisha once said. They all, Katherine included, laughed. It's already in the phase wherein they can simply joke about things like that now. After all, none of them had children yet. Trini was pregnant when she died. Kimberly had been too busy with the Pan Globals and then with the gym, Aisha and Rocky aren't ready, and Tanya and Zack are too new in the marriage to even think about children (well, in the words of Tanya).

"I just haven't found the right guy yet," Katherine would say.

"Or, the right guy hasn't asked you out yet," Kimberly said, winking.

"I told you," Tanya would start, rolling her eyes, "I can make sure you Adam end up together. I know him, remember?" Tanya and Adam dated for a few months before they realized that they would be better off as friends.

"Oh, oh, put in good words about her," Aisha pointed out. Tanya pointed her forefinger in approval. "Tell her she's great in bed."

Everyone laughed.

"I've never been intimate with him, thank God," Tanya said, "but he _is_ a martial arts instructor. So he _can_ dance. And well, we know what that means."

"Oh my God," Katherine snorted, embarrassed. "Guys!"

"What?" Kimberly laughed. "It's not like we're talking about your sex life."

"We're just admiring that fine piece of ass." Aisha giggled.

"We never said anything about his butt," Katherine said.

"Now we are," Aisha said with waggling eyebrows. "Don't tell me you've never admired it."

Katherine fidgeted. "Of course I have."

"Ooooh," they chorused. "Kat's a pervert!"

She laughs at the memory and then begins to hum one of the songs she uses for dancing lessons but realizes it's a mistake when her head begins to pound with the noise. With that, she lets out a short chuckle. She checks her phone again to see the schedule on her calendar. "Grocery in the afternoon and new dance routine in the evening," she murmurs. "Easy enough."

But then, the doorbell rings.

"Who…?" she wonders. _It's so early in the morning_ , she thinks. But she sees the clock on the wall and realizes that it's almost noon. "Oh," she sighs. _I slept the whole morning._ As she walks towards the door her heart starts to pound. _Oh my, what's wrong?_ And as she looks through the peephole, she nearly faints.

She's seen her so many times. She's never visited but she's seen her around. She watched her grow-up from afar. _But why is she here?_

With shaking hands, she musters the courage to open the door with a huge grin on her face. "Hello, dear. What brings you here?"

"I know you're my real mother."

For Sydney Grayson, life has been good.

She gets everything and anything she wants. Her parents, a firefighter and a doctor, spoil her to the brim. Her sister Lauren, despite their differences, is also one of her best friends. She's got another best friend, Madison Rocca, whom she can tell anything and everything to. She's getting good grades in Angel Grove High, she's head cheerleader of the squad, and with a boyfriend like quirky Bridge Carson, everything's perfect. Yup, life is good.

Except for the fact that she overheard Lauren and her parents saying something about "real mother" "never visited" "scared" and "still in Angel Grove". They didn't sound like they were mad at her (except Lauren, she was furious), they sounded like they pitied her. Whoever her is.

That was six years ago.

Now, at eighteen, she finally had the guts to ask her parents who her real mother is.

"Who told you that?" Carter demanded.

"I overheard you years ago," Syd replied. "And don't tell me my ears were deceiving me."

"Sydney Alycia Grayson—"

But Dana stopped her husband from saying anything more. "I think we should tell her."

"But Ka—"

"I know. But she never said anything about telling Syd. Her birth certificate still has her name."

"But she's _our_ daughter." Carter frowned. It's obvious he's grown to love Syd as his own daughter. "Syd might…"

"I'll always be your princess, Daddy," Syd said. "I just…want to know who my real parents are."

Carter brought Syd close to him for a hug. "I'm sorry I raised my voice."

After a few minutes, they finally gave in and told her the truth.

"I know you're my real mother," Syd says.

Katherine smiles. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Exactly why I know you're my real mother."

"Darling, go home, talk to your parents—"

"Who? Carter and Dana Grayson?" Syd raises an eyebrow. "I _have_ talked to them. Talking to them is the real reason why I know you're my real mother. You can't hide it from me anymore." She reaches into the pocket of jeans and unfolds a piece of paper that seems as if it's the photocopy of a document. "See here, Katherine Hillard." Her birth certificate.

"Sydney, I—"

"Syd."

"Excuse me?"

"It's just Syd. I'm not fond of being called Sydney, it reminds me of when my parents ground me."

"Oh. Well, Syd, I don't think now is the right time to be talking about this."

"Then when?" Syd questions. "With Carter and Dana? Then are you busy? We can go to my house! Or I can call them! I don't care how you wanna talk about this. I just need to talk about it now! I think I've waited long enough for this!"

"Young lady, do not raise your voice at me."

"Well, you may be my mother but you are not my mom! Not until we talk about this!"

Katherine sees two neighbors peek outside the windows and she smiles apologetically. "Come in, Syd. We'll talk about this."

 **That's it for now. I hope you like it so far. This story has been in my head for months and I'm so glad that I'm finally able to write it. All reviews are welcome :) Tell me if I should continue or not. There's more to this, I swear. There'll be drama with other characters and romance.**

 **I'm also writing an Inception humour story right now, I've got the first three chapters planned and I plan to post them altogether. So, watch out for that.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
